


jawbreaker

by BiggerTinySword



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Eventual Smut, F/F, I said slow burn in a one shot, Lots of plot dear god, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Tattooer!Nicole, Tattoos, god they're dumb, idk just read it, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggerTinySword/pseuds/BiggerTinySword
Summary: All Waverly wanted was a belly button piercing.And, well, she got it.She left Celestial Ink not only wanting more piercings but also the hot ass tattooed redhead she had met inside.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 31
Kudos: 294





	jawbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> so uh  
> today wasn't that good of a day for obvious reasons. there's still a pit in my stomach that's been there the second I heard the news about s5, or rather lack thereof.  
> I have hope, though. we're one hell of a community, and if anyone, it's us that can get the show picked up by another company.  
> if worst comes to worst, though, I'll still be writing and keeping our fav characters' stories alive. there ain't nothing that's gonna stop me from doing that.
> 
> BUT UH HELLO  
> ONESHOT ALERT  
> i knocked out this monster of a fic starting Saturday night, and I'm really excited to share it with you. it stems from both me and my sister's latest binge of Ink Master, but the title and some elements are inspired by jawbreaker by Machine Gun Kelly  
> cuz GOD DAMN I LOVE HIM
> 
> anyway, this was really fun. it goes into some detail on piercings, and I know some people are grossed out by that, so you've been warnedddddd
> 
> y'all are nasty, so I know you're gonna like this one just as much as haughttopics did betaing it for me (thanks, miss gorl)  
> have at it!

Nicole looked up from the sketch she was working on when she heard the bell on the door. She pushed out of her chair with a grunt, walking over towards the front desk towards the brunette that had just walked in. “Hey, welcome to Celestial Ink.” 

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “I, uh, I called and made an appointment last week.”

“Is that right?” Nicole asked with a raised brow and a smile, grabbing the computer mouse and going towards their appointment logs. She looked towards her again and stood back up straight. “Waverly, is it?” 

“That’s me,” she confirmed. “I think I talked with Domino or something like that.” 

Nicole chuckled with a nod, resting her elbows against the counter. “Mr. NoNo, huh?”

“Yeah,” she answered with a giggle.

“That is, in fact, the owner of this lovely shop and _also_ the man who pays my bills.”

“Ah,” Waverly said with a nod. “I see.”

“So what were ya lookin’ to get done?” Nicole asked.

“I’m wanting to get my belly button pierced,” she answered with a wiggle of her brows. 

Nicole wiggled her brows back with a goofy smile. “Ah, very nice. Well. Boss Man just went on break, like, five minutes ago. He finished up this huge ass tribal chest piece- it was really sick- but, uh, I think he wants some time to recuperate. Unless you’re dead set on him doing it, I can ask if I can just get that done for ya since I’m not that busy right now.” 

She nodded with a smile. “That’ll work.” 

Nicole pat the counter, standing up straight and gesturing towards her desk. “Alright, there’s a chair there. Have a seat, and I think my portfolio’s sitting there if, ya know, you get bored.” She shot her a wink before turning away and heading out the back door towards the patio. 

Waverly rolled her eyes with a grin, walking over to the chair Nicole had told her to go to and sighing as she grabbed the black portfolio that was sitting in the basket hanging off the side of her desk. She opened it up, reading the name _Nicole Haught_ on the front page. She began flipping through it, immediately widening her eyes at the art she was looking at. 

She concluded after a minute of looking that Nicole was a _very_ talented realism tattoo artist. She mostly did black and grey, but there were also some colored pieces in there as well. She did human portraits, animals, flowers, basically anything you could take a picture of. 

Waverly lifted her head when she heard a door in the back close, smiling as she met Nicole’s eyes. “He say yeah?” she asked. 

“Yep,” she confirmed, walking over to her. “Can I see it to make sure you don’t got a fucked up belly button before we start?”

Waverly laughed, lifting the bottom of her shirt. “I don’t think I do.”

“Well, I hope not.” Nicole leaned her head down towards her stomach, touching her hip for a moment before pressing her thumb against the space above her belly button to flip the skin up a bit. “Alright, you’re good,” she said with a sigh as she stood up straight. “So c’mon over. You need to sign stuff and then head over to our jewelry box and pick out the one you want me to put in.”

Nicole got her to sign all the forms, and Waverly followed Nicole as she pulled out a section from the jewelry counter and set it in front of her. “I get to pick?” she asked with a smile. 

“You do.” There were a bajillion different options to choose from which probably had something to do with how wide Waverly’s eyes were. Nicole raised her brows as she leaned her hip against the counter beside her. “You see anything?”

“I dunno,” Waverly mumbled. “There’s so many to choose from.” 

Nicole let out a hum, scooting closer to the section so she could see them better and licking her lips when she realized she was close enough to the _very_ cute girl to hear her breathing. “Well . . . You didn’t ask for my opinion, but I’m gonna give you it anyway.” 

Waverly snorted, “Alright.” 

Nicole hooked her chin with her pointer finger, looking into her widened eyes for a second before looking back down into the box. “M’kay . . . Pink and purple go good with hazel eyes.” She pulled out a silver bar with pinkish-purple heart-shaped diamonds on each silver ball at the end. “How about that one?”

Waverly smiled, looking at it a little closer. “I love that.” 

“Yeah?” Nicole asked with a smile. 

“Hell yeah, let’s do it.” 

“Great, follow me.” Nicole grabbed the baggie of the sanitized piercing stud she wanted and led her towards the back of the shop. “Alright, this is our piercing room. Everything’s sanitized already, and, uh-” Nicole shut the door and pressed a button on the wall that Waverly figured lit up the _Ocupado_ sign that she had seen above the door frame outside. “We’ve also got some privacy.”

“Cool,” Waverly said with a smile, sitting down on the piercing chair she had directed her to and watching as Nicole put some gloves on before making her way around the small room to gather her supplies with such an ease that made it known she had done many, _many_ piercings in this room during her time working here.

“Alright,” she sighed as she set everything on a tray next to the table before looking up to meet her eyes. “So we’ve got a marker, forceps, jewelry, needle, and then alcohol wipes and q-tips.” 

“That’s it?” Waverly asked.

“That’s it,” Nicole confirmed with a smile.

“Awesome.” She let out a raspberry, shaking her hands out. “I’m nervous.”

Nicole shook her head with a chuckle, “Don’t be nervous.”

“Is it gonna hurt?” she asked with furrowed brows. “Like, a lot?” 

“I mean, you’re gonna _feel_ it, obviously. But you’re gonna be thinking about it hurting too much to even realize that it’s hurting.” 

“Really?” she asked with a little smile. 

Nicole lifted her shirt, showing her the black dragon jewelry she had in her belly button piercing and _also_ the abs that were covered in tattoos.

Well, they weren’t what she was showing her, but that’s also what Waverly was looking at.

“I got mine at 16, and that’s all I thought about.” She dropped her shirt and plopped into the chair next to Waverly, giving her arm a squeeze. “You’ll be ok. I’ll make sure to get it over and done with before you know it.”

Waverly let out a breath, “Alright then.” 

Nicole flashed a dimpled smile with a nod. “Ok, can you, like, get your shirt out of the way?”

Waverly sat up on the piercing chair and pulled her t-shirt off, grinning a little with a tip of her head as she looked towards her surprised eyes. “Does this work for you?” 

She quickly nodded with a dopey smile. “That’s- Yep. That works just fine.” 

“Thought so.” 

Nicole let out a heavy sigh, biting her lip as she looked down at the tray and ripped open one of the packs of alcohol wipes. “Alright, Miss Thing, stand up here.” 

Waverly pushed off the chair and stood in front of her, watching her as she moved her hand to rest on her hip to keep her still as she wiped off her belly button and the area that surrounded it. Nicole let it sit for a second as she grabbed a tissue and dried it, then grabbing her marker to map out her placement. 

“Ok, I’m gonna put a couple different dots for placement, and then you’re gonna pick how high or low you want it.”

“Sounds good.”

“M’kay.” Nicole gently touched the purple marker to her skin, going down a line and rolling her chair back after a second to make sure that it looked alright. “Pick.” She stood up and turned her around to face the big mirror on the wall, also offering her a tiny mirror to hold if she wanted a closer look. 

“Well, I don’t want it _too_ high,” she mumbled, mostly using the smaller mirror to examine it. “. . . I say the third one down.”

“Yeah?” Nicole asked with a smile. “That’s what I was gonna say if you whined about not knowing what to pick again.”

Waverly rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Shut up.”

Nicole laughed, “Alright, sit down again. I’m gonna put the chair back so you’re laying down flat.”

Waverly hopped up on it and did so, looking towards her as she put the back flat and the feet up, waiting until they were both ready before actually laying down. “Good?” 

Nicole scooted towards her, grabbing the forceps off the tray next to her. “Yup, you’re perfect.” 

Waverly pushed her hand through her hair with a smile. “I know, right?” 

Nicole shook her head at her, leaning over her and getting the forceps into place so that she was right in line where she needed to put the needle through. She tightened the rubber band that had previously been around her wrist around the end of them, letting them rest against her stomach before grabbing the package for the needle and opening it up. She dropped her hand and shook it out before grabbing the sterile needle and looking up at Waverly. “Alright, you ready?”

“I think so?”

“You think so or you know so?” Nicole asked with a raised brow.

Waverly slowly let out a breath. “Ok, now I know so.” 

Nicole nodded with a chuckle. “Alright. Deep breath in.” Waverly pulled it in, and Nicole lined the needle up with the marked dot she was going to pierce through. “And let it out . . .”

Waverly slowly let out the breath, wincing a bit when she felt the needle pierce her skin, but she managed to stay still. “Oh, wow.”

Nicole looked up at her, keeping her finger under the pointed tip of the needle so it didn’t poke her as she set the forceps down and grabbed the jewelry that she had already unwrapped. “You ok?”

“I’m great,” she assured with a smile. “That wasn’t bad.” 

Nicole smiled with a shake of her head, fitting the jewelry onto the end of the needle and pushing it through so it took the needle’s place. “Nah, I told ya.” Nicole set the needle down and grabbed the other ball for the jewelry, screwing it onto the other end. “I’m gonna clean the marker off, and then you can take a look in the mirror.” She wiped it off with the q-tip she had rubbed on an alcohol wipe, making sure that all of the purple smears were gone. 

“Good?” Waverly asked when Nicole pushed herself back in her chair and stood up, holding a hand out for her with a dimpled smile. 

“All good,” Nicole confirmed, handing her the small mirror again as she walked over to the mirror on the wall. 

Waverly gasped before letting out a squeal. “Oh my God! I _love_ it!” She turned towards Nicole and jumped up on her toes as she wrapped her in a hug. “It looks _amazing,_ thank you!” 

Nicole smiled, giving her back a few pats. “You’re very welcome. Thank _you_ for not being a shithead client.” 

Waverly pulled out of the hug with a giggle. “Even though I’m indecisive?”

Nicole let out a puff of air as she turned to clean up her work area, throwing away all of the trash and setting the rest on the counter. “Trust me, I’ve dealt with some shitty people.”

“What’s the _worst_ client you’ve had?” Waverly asked as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on.

“Well . . . Once I had a dude that wanted this _ugly ass_ lizard thing on his calf. He had the picture of it that he wanted and everything. I do photo-realism and shit, so _obviously_ I made it look just like the picture. It was, like, a five-hour color piece. I got it done, and when he looked at it, he went ape shit on me for putting an _ugly creature_ on his leg.” She shook her head with a roll of her eyes. “Like, the fucker was ugly to begin with, I didn’t make it any uglier than it already was.” 

“Oh, _jeez,”_ Waverly mumbled, following her out of the room when Nicole opened the door for her. “Was he blind?”

“I have no idea. He tried to sue me and everything, it was nuts.” 

“He tried to _sue_ you?!”

“Yeah!” she said with a huff as she walked across the tattoo shop. “Obviously it didn’t go anywhere since he signed the form that says _you cannot sue us._ I think he only got it _to_ try and sue me, personally, but I dunno.” She walked over to the counter, leaning her elbows on it. “So, yeah, compared to _him_ and most of my other sucky clients, you were an angel.” 

Waverly flipped her hair over her shoulder with a grin. “Why, thank you.”

Nicole chuckled and rang up her payment for her, taking her card when she handed it over to swipe it on the card reader. “Alright, so you’re gonna wanna clean it twice a day. First, use a one to two ratio of salt and water to get the nasty crusty shit off, and then gently wipe it with just water and, like, a _little_ antibacterial soap to actually clean it.”

Waverly nodded in understanding. “For how long?”

“About four weeks,” she answered. “Unless it gets infected, but if you’re cleaning it right and not being rough with it, that shouldn’t be a problem. If something _does_ happen, though, and you want a second opinion, just give either me or the shop a call.” Nicole grabbed her card off of one of the stacks in the counter, handing it over with a smile. “Or, ya know, if you wanna bedazzle yourself some more. Maybe even slap some ink on that skin.” 

Waverly smirked a little as she looked down at the business card, glancing back up at her. “I shall keep it in mind.” 

Nicole grinned, standing up straight and crossing her arms. “Just . . . putting it out there. After two body mods here, your next is 10% off.” 

“Is that right?” 

“It is right,” she confirmed with a smirk. 

Waverly chuckled, putting both her debit card _and_ Nicole’s business card back into her wallet and shoving it back in her purse. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You better,” Nicole muttered. “That’s one hell of a deal.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully, turning towards the door. _“Thank you,_ Nicole. I may or may not see you again in the future.”

“I hope you do!” she called before she could leave. 

“Mhm, goodbye.”

Nicole chuckled, turning back towards her desk. “See ya, Waverly.” 

**«» «» «»**

Nicole pushed out of her desk chair, cracking her stiff back as she walked over to the counter and grabbed the ringing phone. “Celestial Ink, this is Nic.” 

_“Nic?_ . . . Your business card says _Nicole.”_

Nicole felt her lips pull into a face-ripping smile as she leaned her elbows onto the counter in front of her with a heavy sigh. “You can call me _whatever_ you want, Miss Earp.” 

She giggled, and Nicole smirked a bit at that. “Hi.”

“Well, hi. How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?” 

“I’m great,” Waverly confirmed. “I _also_ want another piercing.” 

“Oh, do you now?” Nicole questioned. “It’s only been two weeks since the last. What, you can’t get enough of me?” 

“In your _dreams,”_ she huffed, though Nicole heard the playfulness in her voice. “Really, though, when can you get me in for another one?”

“Well, what were you wanting to get?” Nicole asked, clicking around on the computer for a moment to see what she had going on.

“I dunno,” she mumbled. 

“What d’you mean you don’t know?” she laughed. “What, d’you want your nose, more holes in your ears, lip, tongue, eyebrow-”

“I didn’t think about it that hard!” she whined. 

Nicole tutted, “Well, start thinking!” 

“Just-” She let out a groan. “When can I come?”

“I don’t have anything for another hour and a half today, but I’m knocking out a four-hour foot piece tonight. If you’re close, now works.”

“I’m in the parking lot, is that close enough for you?”

Nicole stood up straight, walking over to the window that faced the parking lot and peeking through the blinds. “Are you really?”

“Yeah,” she said with a little laugh.

Nicole stepped back from the window when she saw her climb out of the red jeep that was in the lot. “Well, get in here then. Knowing you, it’s gonna take you the entire time before my next client to figure out what you want.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

Nicole laughed and looked down at the phone when the line went dead, walking back over to the counter and putting the phone back. Waverly walked in the front door a few seconds later, and Nicole smirked as she shoved her hands into the front pockets of her black jeans. “Sorry, we don’t take walk-ins.” 

“Oh, hush,” Waverly huffed as she walked past the counter and plopped down into the chair by her desk.

“So you really don’t know what you want?” Nicole asked as she followed her over and sat down in her chair, closing the sketch pad on the design she had been working on for one of her clients that was coming in later that week.

“I don’t.” 

“Well, do you have any _ideas?”_ Nicole questioned, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. 

“No . . .”

Nicole huffed. “Waverly, how do you expect for me to pierce you then?”

“Give me _options!”_

Nicole groaned dramatically, reaching across her desk and grabbing a blue binder. She opened it up and pushed it towards her. “This is a map of _every_ piercing you can get in your face. Next page is body, and I wouldn’t look at the one after that.”

“Why?-” Waverly turned to that page, letting out a gag. _“Yup,_ those are dick piercings.”

“I _warned_ you.” 

Waverly let out a grumble, resting her head on her fist as she looked back at all of the face ones. “I’ve already got two piercings on each ear,” she mumbled. 

“Yeah, just boring lobe piercings,” Nicole muttered before flicking her own ears. “You should get some cartilage ones.

Waverly looked up at her and tipped her head. “How many piercings _do_ you have?”

“A lot,” Nicole deadpanned, and Waverly glared at her. Nicole rolled her eyes with a little grin. “All of my face piercings mirror each other, have you noticed?”

“I have, yes,” Waverly said with a little laugh.

“Ok, then I’m just saying what I have _per side_ ‘cause it’s all equal on both anyway.”

“Just _explain-”_

“Ok! I’ve got two standard lobes, one transverse lobe, double helix, three flats, one rook, one snug, and an industrial. Those are just my ears. Then I’ve got two eyebrows on each side, one nose on each side, my tongue, and then my belly button.” 

“Wow,” Waverly mumbled. “That’s a lot.”

“That’s 30,” she said with a little shrug. 

“Yeah, that’s a lot.”

Nicole sighed, smacking her hand on the binder. “Pick something or I’m picking for you.”

“No, you’re not.”

 _“Watch me.”_

Waverly rolled her eyes, looking down at the face chart for a few moments. “. . . What d’you think would look good?” 

“Oh, so you _do_ want me to pick for you-”

 _“Nic!”_ Waverly whined.

Nicole sighed, _“Okay.”_ She scooted towards her and tipped her chin up so she was looking at her dead on. Waverly swallowed, watching Nicole’s eyes flick down to her lips as she rolled it down with her thumb. Although she knew she was just looking there because she was trying to see what would look good on her, Waverly’s eyes were also on Nicole’s lips because . . . well, they were right there. She flicked them up when Nicole met her eyes. “Does your job have any restrictions or anything?”

She shook her head. “I’m a bartender, so no.” 

“Gotcha.” Nicole tipped her head to the side after gently grabbing the bottom of her jaw, tucking her hair behind her ear so she could look at it before doing the same with the other ear. “M’kay . . . I think either a double helix on your left ear or a nose piercing on your right side would look hot.”

“Yeah?” 

“100%.”

Waverly nodded with a grin. “Let’s do both.”

“Both?” Nicole asked with a laugh. “You sure? That’s three different piercings in one sitting.” 

“Totally. I’ve got nothing better to do with my life.”

“Fair enough.” Nicole pushed out of her chair and walked over to the counter, grabbing a form and sliding it towards her. “Sign. I’m not liable if you don’t like my suggestions.”

Waverly shook her head, grabbing the pen she handed over and signing the form. “I’m sure I’ll love them.”

“You better,” she sighed, walking over to the jewelry counter and pulling a section out. “Ok, so you usually see helix and double helix piercing with hoops, like I’ve got in now.” Nicole ran a finger over the two black hoops on her left ear. “But it’s better to get them pierced with a stud to start. They’re less likely to get infected _and_ they heal faster than hoops do. Usually after about 10 weeks, you can switch them out to whatever you want, but at least at our shop, we only pierce with the studs. Same with noses. We only do studs.”

Waverly nodded with a smile. “That’s ok.” 

“Alright, have a look.”

Waverly leaned over the box, almost immediately gasping as she grabbed one of them. “This one’s so cute.” 

Nicole moved behind her, leaning over her shoulder to look down at the tiny rose gold star. “That is cute. It’s real rose gold, though.” 

Waverly grinned as she turned her head and looked up at her. “Even better.”

Nicole chuckled, grabbing for the sterile baggie with the jewelry in it. “Do you want both of them with this one then?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Nicole grabbed two of them before putting the section back and grabbing the one with the nose studs. “Go crazy.” 

Waverly reached for the rose gold stud with a diamond star, handing her the baggie. “Let’s do it.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

They headed back to the piercing room, and Nicole shut the door behind them before flicking the light on outside the door. She got all of her tools ready as Waverly chilled on the piercing chair, watching her as she made her way around the room. 

Nicole set the final thing on the tray before pulling her bomber jacket off and draping it over the back of the chair as she sat down. “Ok, so-”

“Woah,” Waverly mumbled, grabbing her left arm and pulling her closer as she looked it over. Nicole had been wearing a long-sleeved shirt the time she’d seen her before, and she was wearing a short-sleeved one now, so she hadn’t been able to see that her arms were inked up until now. “That’s so cool.” 

Nicole felt the heat on her face as she watched Waverly examining her sleeve. “I know, right?” 

“I’d say you’re really into music, huh?” Waverly looked up at her with a smile.

“What would make you say that?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

There was a black and grey sleeve that covered her arm, and it was filled with different realistic instruments and musical elements. The part near her wrist was a microphone and a bunch of musical notes. Piano keys started up her arm, and there was an electric guitar on her outer bicep and drums on her inner bicep. It all blended together seamlessly, so nothing looked out of place.

“Oh, I dunno.” Her fingers slid down her arm to her hand, and she lifted it and turned it, running her thumb over the drumsticks that went from her thumb down the side of her hand. “You play drums, huh?” 

“On the side,” she mumbled with a little shrug, watching as Waverly grabbed her other hand and closed her fists so she could read the _Play Hard_ across her knuckles. “I drum for artists that come into the city to record or to perform that need backup.”

Waverly nodded with a smile, looking over the half sleeve on her right arm that was shadowed trees in front of smoke and mountains in the background. “Tattoo artist by day, drummer by night.” 

“That’s me,” Nicole said with a little smile, sitting back from her with a clear of her throat and pulling her some gloves on. “Anyway.”

“Right. Holes in my face.” 

_“Exactly.”_ Nicole put the chair back and got her to lay down flat on her back. “We’re gonna do the double helix first, ok?”

“Ok, doesn’t matter to me.”

“Alright.” Nicole grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned her ear, turning and grabbing a tissue and a marker. “So do you want them close to each other or on different parts of your ear?”

“Close to each other, I think.” 

“I’m gonna mark three different placements for you to pick from.” Nicole dried her ear with the tissue and put two dots lower on the cartilage on the shell of her ear, two right on the top of the shell of her ear, and then two in the middle between the two sets. She held her hand out for Waverly when she stood, and helped her sit up. 

Waverly walked over to the mirror on the wall and pushed her hair back, tipping her head to the side so she could see the markings. “Hmm.”

“What are we thinkin’?” Nicole questioned, crossing her arms as she looked towards her. 

“I dunno,” she mumbled.

“I can adjust it if you don’t like any of those ones.”

Waverly looked towards her for a moment before looking back into the mirror and leaning her face closer to it. “Could you do, like . . . in between the middle and lower one?”

Nicole walked closer to her, stepping behind her and dropping a hand to her hip as she pointed to where the middle between the two seperate sets of dots were. “There?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said with a smile as she met her eyes in the mirror.

“Ok, lemme move it.” Nicole turned and grabbed the alcohol wipe, wiping the other dots off before drying it and marking the two new ones off. “How’s that?” 

Waverly turned back around and looked in the mirror at the new placement, smiling with a nod. “Yeah, that’s perfect.” 

“Let’s do it.” Nicole turned and dropped back into her chair, and Waverly laid back down, shifting a bit before settling. “It’s just gonna be basically the same as your belly button except there’s two of them I gotta do.” 

Waverly pulled in a breath and let it out slowly. “Alright. I’m ready.” 

Nicole grabbed the forceps and aligned them with the dots on her ear. She grabbed the needle and pulled the plastic off of it, leaning closer to Waverly’s face. “Deep breath in.” Waverly pulled it in. “And out . . .” Nicole pushed the needle through the cartilage in her ear, meeting her eyes as she put her finger over the end of it to keep it from poking her. “You good?”

“Yeah. That wasn’t bad at all.”

Nicole smiled with a shake of her head, grabbing the earring and threading it into the end of the needle before pushing the needle through and putting the back on the earring. “One done, two to go.” 

“Is the nose gonna hurt more than this one?” Waverly asked as Nicole grabbed the other needle for the next piercing.

“Probably, but I dunno.” She lined the tip up with the dot. “Deep breath in . . . And out.” She pushed the needle through and fed the earring in, just as she had with the first. “And done.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked with a smile as Nicole used a q-tip to clean off the little bit of blood on the front of her ear. 

“Yeah. It looks awesome, come look.” Nicole pushed herself back and stood up, and Waverly got off the chair and walked back over to the mirror.

“Oh, I _love_ that. It’s so pretty!” She looked towards Nicole with a huge grin.

“It’s gonna look even better with the nose stud in,” Nicole mumbled with a smile. “You ready or d’you need a minute?”

Waverly shook her head, walking back over to the chair and sitting down. “I’m ready.”

“Alright, let’s do it.” Nicole took a second to throw away the trash from the last two piercings before returning to her chair. “So nose piercings are a bit different than the other ones. At least how I do it. You can do it like the others, but I do it the easier way.”

Waverly giggled a little with a raised brow. “How?”

“So instead of the forceps, I just shove this tube up your nose and then push the needle through kind of freehanded. The tube catches the needle when I put the jewelry in, and the jewelry is a bit different two. It’s bent a bit so it’s a better fit.”

Waverly nodded in understanding. “Ok. That sounds just a bit scary, but I trust you.” 

“Aw,” Nicole cooed.

She rolled her eyes. “Just clean my nose, Nic.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Nicole grabbed a clean wipe and wiped the outside of her nose a bit to get the makeup off before getting a clean q-tip and wiping more at the exact area where she was going to be doing the piercing. “I have to clean the inside of your nose, so don’t sneeze on me.”

“Oh, God,” Waverly mumbled, scrunching her face when she shoved the q-tip up her nose. “Ew.” 

“Don’t be a baby,” she said with a laugh. “You’re fine.” 

“I’m not! _Sorry_ if I don’t like q-tips all up in my nose!”

Nicole shook her head at her. “Well, you’re about to have metal all up in your nose, so get used to it.”

Waverly let out a grumble of annoyance. “Whatever.” 

Nicole grabbed the marker and put four dots on her nose, grabbing the small hand-held mirror and holding it up in front of her. “Pick.”

Waverly turned her head and examined it, meeting Nicole’s eyes after a second. “The bottom one in the middle.”

Nicole grabbed a q-tip and took a second to wipe the other dots off, remarking the one she had picked before holding the mirror back up. “Good?” 

“Perfect.” 

“Sick, alright.” Nicole unwrapped the jewelry and then some pliers, adjusting the bend of it to make sure that it would fit Waverly’s nose. She clamped the middle of it and set them down, grabbing the needle and opening the packaging. “Ready?”

Waverly nodded. “Yep.” 

“Alright.” Nicole grabbed the metal tube and pushed the end of it up her nose, licking her lips as she lined the needle up with the mark on her nose. “Breathe . . .” She pushed the needle through the skin, letting go of the needle and giving Waverly’s thigh a squeeze. “There we go.” She grabbed the pliers and fed the end of the jewelry through the end of the needle, pushing it through and hearing the needle clink at the bottom of the tube. “You good?” 

“I’m good,” Waverly breathed out, letting out a huff as she wiped at her eyes. 

Nicole chuckled, reaching for a tissue off the counter and handing it to her. “Noses usually get them tears going.” 

“I get teary when I sneeze, so I’m not shocked that made ‘em come,” she said with a little laugh.” 

Nicole chuckled, grabbing her legs and turning her on the chair. “Lay back for me.” Waverly laid down, and Nicole grabbed the pliers again, sitting down and leaning halfway across her so she could see up her nose. “I’m just gonna make sure it’s bent right and ain’t gonna be poking you.”

“M’kay.” 

Nicole grabbed the end of the piercing and turned it a bit to adjust it, dropping her hand and sitting back up. “Alright, lemme clean it and then you’ll be good.”

Waverly sat back up after she did so, taking the mirror when she handed it to her and smiling wide. “Oh, that’s awesome.” She met Nicole’s eyes with a beaming smile. “I’ve always wanted a nose piercing, but I never had the balls to do it.” 

“Well, there you go then,” Nicole said as she cleaned up again. “Living out your dreams.” 

Waverly looked both of her new piercings over again before handing her the mirror back and happy clapping. “Yay!”

Nicole held her hand out after taking her gloves off, and Waverly took it as she hopped off the chair. “So is this gonna be your new ritual now?” she asked as they walked out of the room.

“What?” Waverly questioned. 

“Coming to see me once or twice a month to put holes in your body?”

Waverly shot her a look, rounding the counter and handing her a debit card. “I dunno, is it?” 

“I mean, you’ve got a two month streak now,” Nicole mused, swiping it before handing it back and poking the screen a few times. She pushed her hand through her hair a few times, watching Waverly’s eyes flicking up to watch as she did so. “I don’t _mind,_ I just find it amusing, is all.” 

_“Amusing?”_ Waverly questioned. “Why?” 

She shook her head with an innocent shrug. “No reason.” Waverly narrowed her eyes at her before slowly looking past her as a thought popped into her head. She smirked wide, walking past the counter again and over to Nicole’s desk. “What’re you doing?” Nicole asked as she slowly followed. 

Waverly grabbed the blue binder again and flipped the page, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair. _“Well.”_

“Well what?” Nicole questioned, crossing her arms as she stared down at her in confusion. 

“How much time do you have before your client comes in?” Waverly questioned.

Nicole flicked her eyes down to the Apple Watch on her wrist, looking back up at her. “Like an hour now, why?”

“Do you have time to do two more?”

 _“Two?”_ Nicole questioned with raised brows. “What else do you want?” 

Waverly closed the binder and tossed it onto her desk, standing up with a grin. “Well, I’ve always wanted my nose done but been too afraid, and now that I’ve done it, I’m not afraid to get anything done anymore.” She took a step closer to her and poked her chin. “And I’ve _always_ wanted nipple piercings.”

Nicole stared down at her with _wide_ eyes, and Waverly turned away with a knowing grin, skipping back to the back room and hopping up onto the chair. It took a few seconds, but Nicole slowly walked into the room behind her. She stopped in the doorway, though, narrowing her eyes at her. “Are you messing with me or are you deadass?”

“I’m serious!” she huffed. “I’ve always wanted them, and I trust that you can do them, so why not?”

Nicole sighed, leaning her hip against the side of the doorframe. “So you really want _me_ to _pierce your nipples?”_

 _“Yes._ Why is this not clear enough for you?”

“Hey, I’m just making sure you’re sure about this,” she defended, slowly gathering her bravado back. “And I guess you are.”

“I am,” Waverly confirmed. 

“Alright,” Nicole sighed. “Come pick your jewelry then.” 

Waverly shook her head with a smirk. “You go pick it.” 

_“Me?”_ she questioned with a cocked brow. “Why?” 

She shrugged. “‘Cause I said so.” 

Nicole pursed her lips before giving in. “Alright. Stay here and . . . take your top off.” 

“Ok,” Waverly said with a giggle, and Nicole pressed the button for the Ocupado light before closing the door behind her as she left. 

She rubbed her hands up and down her face as she walked over to the jewelry box, leaning her elbows on it with a heavy breath. Why she hadn’t figured that Waverly had _just_ as much power to tease her as she did herself, she didn’t know.

And, well.

Now she had to pierce Waverly Earp's nipples.

Which meant having her hands all over her boobs. 

Nicole turned away from the jewelry counter, walking over to the mini fridge by her desk and grabbing a water bottle. She cracked the lid and downed over half of it on her way back over to the counter. She looked down into it before finding one with a little smirk and reaching in to grab two of them. She finished off the water, wiping her mouth with the bottom of her shirt and tossing the bottle in the trash as she passed it on her way back to the piercing room. 

Nicole stopped outside of the door and dropped her hand to the handle, wiping the gay panic off of her face before slipping back into the room. She swallowed a bit, looking up and catching Waverly’s eyes with a little smile as she closed it behind her. “I’ve picked my poison.” 

Waverly grinned, pushing off of the chair and walking over to her. “Lemme see.”

Nicole opened her hand to show her them, keeping her eyes _away_ from Waverly’s chest and only on her face. “What d’you think?” 

Ok.

Well maybe she looked down for a second or two. 

They _were_ out _right_ in front of her. It wasn’t really her fault.

Nicole’s eyes snapped right up when Waverly hooked her chin with her finger, and she gave her an innocent smile. “My eyes are up here, Sweetheart.” 

Nicole nodded with a smirk. “I’m just evaluating my workspace.”

“Mhm.” Waverly grabbed the baggies from her hand and held them up against her nipples with a smile. “I’m gonna match!”

Nicole nodded with a chuckle, holding her hand back out for the jewelry, knowing that she had grabbed the silver bar with pinkish-purple heart-shaped diamonds on each end so that they matched her belly button piercing. “That was the goal.” 

“Good job, Nic. You’re good at pleasing clients.”

Nicole raised her brows, holding her smirk back until she had already walked past her to start getting things ready. “I sure am.” 

“So is this gonna work like the belly button one?” Waverly questioned as she sat back on the piercing chair. 

“For the most part, yeah. Except, ya know, nipples hurt like hell to get pierced.” Nicole made sure to meet her eyes when she said it. “I’m just gonna tell you that now even though I figure you’ve already thought about that, right?” 

Waverly shifted a bit under her gaze, swallowing the lump that crawled up her throat. “Yeah, totally.” 

“M’kay then.” She dropped her supplies onto the tray, grabbing her chair and pulling it under her butt as she sat down. “Just making sure you’re totally certain on this.” 

“I am, I promise.”

“Alright then.” Nicole knew the look in her eye was certain, so she trusted her on it. “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

Waverly took her hand when she held it out for her, hopping off the chair. “I’m not gonna, I’ve literally always wanted these.” 

Nicole smiled up at her, grabbing her hips and pulling her to stand right in front of her. “Why?”

She shrugged. “They look fun. Plus . . .”

“Plus that they _are_ fun?” she asked with a little smirk.

“Maybe.” 

“Mhm.” Nicole grabbed a wipe and hooked her finger on the loops of her jeans, pulling her a little closer to her. “Well, you can’t have any _fun_ for about nine months.”

_“Nine months?”_

“They take a while to heal, and if you’re too rough with them, they're either gonna tear or start scarring really bad.” She met Waverly’s wide eyes, holding up the wipe with a knowing grin. “This is cold.” 

“Oh no-” Waverly hissed the second she started cleaning her left nipple off.

Nicole laughed, gripping her side. “Stay still.” 

“It’s _cold!”_ she whined, gripping her fingers into Nicole’s hand. 

“I told you it would be!” she laughed as she moved to the other one. Waverly let out another whine, and Nicole gripped her waist harder. _“Stay still.”_

 _“Nic,”_ Waverly whined.

She pulled the wipe back, putting her hands up. “Ok, done.” 

“Thank god,” she breathed out.

“Drama queen,” Nicole muttered under her breath as she grabbed the marker and uncapped it.

“Hey!-”

“I’m kidding!”

“No, you’re not,” she grumbled. 

NIcole rolled her eyes with a sigh, pulling her closer again. “Ok, you want them this way, right?” Nicole held her pointer finger up horizontal, looking up at her.

Waverly cocked a brow high. “People get them up and down?” 

Nicole shrugged. “I’ve had only two people get them that way, that’s it. And I’ve done, like, at least a hundred of these.” 

“How long _have_ you been doing all of this?”

“Tattooing and piercing?” she questioned.

“Yeah,” Waverly mumbled.

“About . . . eight years professionally now. I did cheap stick and pokes and some piercings for people in my basement in high school, though. So _technically_ 10 in total.”

“Wow,” Waverly mumbled. “That’s a long time.” 

“I know, right?” She shook her head, flicking her eyes back down to her boobs. “Doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.” Nicole swallowed a bit before reaching up and gently cupping the bottom of it as she marked her placement, doing the same with the other one. “That good?” 

Waverly walked over to the mirror and looked it over, turning around with a smile and a nod. “That’s good, yeah.”

“Lay down then. Let’s do this.” 

Waverly hopped back up on the chair and leaned back, letting her hands rest on her stomach as she looked towards Nicole. “Are you doing the left one first?” 

“Yeah. Is that cool with you?” she asked as she got the jewelry out of the plastic, setting it down on the tray. 

“Yeah, I don’t care.” 

“Alright, cool.” Nicole scooted towards her and gently clamped her nipple with the forceps, meeting her eyes for a moment before leaning in closer as she positioned them correctly. She turned and grabbed the needle off of the tray. “Deep breath . . .”

Waverly’s eyes squeezed together when she felt the needle enter her skin. _“Fuck.”_

Nicole quickly traded the needle out for the jewelry, screwing the ball on the other end and setting everything down. She dropped her hand to Waverly’s stomach, rubbing it with her thumb as she met her eyes with a furrowed brow. “You ok?”

“That hurt like _hell.”_

“No shit,” Nicole said with a breathy laugh. “Really, though.”

“Yeah, Nic, I’m fine,” she assured with a smile, pushing her hand through her hair before letting it fall limply by the side of her head. “Just get the other over and done with.” 

“Alright,” Nicole sighed, smirking a little as she pushed out of her chair and swung her leg over Waverly’s hips, settling with some of her weight on her thighs as she sat straddling her waistline. Waverly stared up at her with wide eyes, and Nicole cocked her head to the side as she stared down at her. “Problem?”

Waverly blinked her wide eyes away, smirking a little with a shrug and a shake of her head. “Nope.”

Nicole smirked a little, looking down at Waverly’s hands as she moved them to rest on the tops of her thighs. “Didn’t think so.” 

“Would you pierce my tit already?”

Nicole grabbed the forceps and clamped them around the bud of her nipple a little rougher than necessary, hearing the hissed moan she bit back. “So _bratty.”_

“D’you climb up on all your clients' laps or just me?” Waverly asked when Nicole leaned down towards her as she lined up the forceps on each side of the nipple.

“Just the ones with nice tits,” she mumbled, glancing up at her with a little smirk and watching her roll her eyes with red storming her cheeks. 

“Nicole Haught, pierce me before I do it for you.”

“When you sit still, I will,” Nicole huffed as she grabbed the needle. “You want it straight, don’t you?”

Waverly groaned, relaxing back against the chair and letting out a breath. “Ok, go.” 

“Breath in . . .”

Waverly dug her fingers into Nicole’s thighs with a pained groan. _“God,_ I hate that.”

“Poor Miss Thing,” Nicole sighed, feeding the jewelry through and tightening the other end on. She grabbed a q-tip and cleaned both of them off again, straightening both of the bars so the design on the ends were facing outward. “And there ya go.”

“Does it look good?” Waverly asked, lifting her head and cupping the bottoms of her boobs with a squeeze as she pushed them up so she could see them. 

“Yeah, they look hot.” 

“I love it,” Waverly said with a huge grin, looking up at Nicole. “You’ve really got me looking fine as hell now, don't you?”

“I sure do,” she confirmed with a smirk. “Ya know, I think you’d be even hotter with either a sternum or an underboob tat.” She ran her fingers in the space between her breasts before tracing them down underneath them.

“Are you just saying that because you wanna see my boobs again?” Waverly asked in a deadpan as she tipped her head at her.

Nicole scoffed, shaking her head as she pushed off her lap and began to clean up. “No. I just think it would suit you.” 

“Mhm,” Waverly mumbled, but she laughed when Nicole shot her a look over her shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind, though. I wanna get the other one I’ve been wanting to get done first, though.”

“And what would that be?” Nicole questioned, dropping her gloves in the trash can before turning towards her with crossed arms.

Waverly looked herself over in the mirror for a few seconds before looking towards her. “I want a big hip piece that’s got, like, three big sunflowers- one for each of my sisters and me.”

Nicole slowly nodded as an image started to form in her head. “What styles would you want? Color? Black and grey? Realism? Something more new school?”

“Probably more black and grey realism.”

Nicole grinned a little. “Well, you know that’s my specialty.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” she assured, grabbing her bra and strapping it back on. “You think you could handle something like that?”

“I’m certain _I_ could,” Nicole answered. “Could you handle sitting for as long as it would take?”

“How long would it take?”

“Well, how big are you thinking?” Nicole asked, stepping back towards her.

“I was thinking right side.” Waverly touched the skin that started at the bottom of her waist above her hip, letting her fingers trace down to mid-thigh. “Like that big?”

“How wide?” Nicole questioned, turning her a bit. “All the way back to your ass or what?”

She shook her head, but tipped her head a bit. “Maybe, like, side of thigh to side of ass.”

Nicole nodded, touching those two parts on her. “There to there?”

“Yeah,” Waverly agreed, looking up at her with a raise of her brows. “How long would that take?”

“Probably . . . 10 hours at the least, 12 hours at the most. That’s a lot of outlining and shading I’d have to get done.”

“Oh, wow,” she mumbled.

“D’you have any tats already or no.”

“I’ve got a beach on my foot,” she said with a grin after poking her head out above the top of her shirt.

“How long did you sit for that?” Nicole asked with a chuckle.

“Like, two and a half-three hours maybe.”

Nicole nodded, flicking the light off above the door and opening the door, letting Waverly out first. “We could probably do two sessions. One for outlining, one for shading. It would probably be a five-hour, and then a six or seven-hour one.”

“Damn,” Waverly mumbled.

“You think you can handle that, Miss Thing?” Nicole asked with a crooked grin, hopping up onto the counter by the cash register.

Waverly threw her a playful glare, stopping in front of her with her arms on her thighs. “I’m sure I can.”

“I hope so,” she mumbled, dropping her hands to her lap and looking down at Waverly as she looked at some of the other tattoos on her hands. “. . . Are you gonna pay me or just stand there?”

Waverly rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and digging around in it for her card. She handed it over, and Nicole twisted her body so she could swipe it. She poked the computer screen a few times before handing her card back. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” 

“So. What’s gonna happen with this tattoo situation?”

Nicole sighed, “Well . . . I think I might be able to work up a sketch for you, and you can come in next Sunday.”

“Isn’t the shop closed on Sundays?” Waverly questioned with a furrowed brow, messing with the black barbed wide designed ring on Nicole’s pointer finger.

“Yeah, but . . . I can still come in so we can start it,” Nicole said with a shrug.

“That’s your day off, though.”

Nicole let out a huff. “Wave, I’m booked up for, like, two months. Unless you wanna wait that long, we’re just gonna do it on my off days or whenever I can squeeze you in.”

Waverly pursed her lips for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “Ok, fine.”

“Great.” Nicole hopped off the counter, dropping down right in front of her. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and handed it over with the dial pad open. “Your number, Madam.” 

“Why?”

“So I can tell you when the sketch is done?”

“Oh,” she mumbled, taking her phone and punching her number in, adding it to her contacts and sending herself a text. “Is that the only reason?” Waverly shifted her weight on her feet, smiling as she looked up at her with a tip of her head.

Nicole slowly took her phone back with a little smirk, shrugging as she shoved it back into her pocket. “Possibly.” 

Waverly hummed a bit, stepping back from her and walking around the counter. “M’kay, Haught. You have a good day now.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure to tell you all about it,” Nicole assured with a smirk. 

Waverly pushed the door open with her back as she slowly stepped out of the tattoo shop. “You better.”

**«» «» «»**

Waverly lifted her head from her pillow with a furrowed brow, pausing her Netflix and reaching over on her nightstand for her phone. She checked the screen to see who the hell was calling her at three in the morning. She raised her brows when she read the contact name, sighing as she relaxed back against her pillow and answered the call. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Nicole mumbled, and Waverly could hear the sleep in her voice. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, I’ve been awake,” she assured. “What’s up?”

“M’kay good . . . I, uh, I finished your design.”

“Like, just now?” Waverly questioned.

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Nic,” Waverly grumbled. “Why were you up all night doing it?” 

“Couldn’t sleep. Got bored.”

Waverly sighed with a shake of her head, rubbing her hand up and down her face. “So what d’you want me to do?”

“D’you wanna come in tomorrow morning? If you like it, we can knock out the outline.”

“That works. What time?” 

“Like . . . nine maybe? I dunno, it don’t matter to me.”

“Makin’ me get up early now, huh?” Waverly asked with a smirk. 

“You get to see this pretty face, I’d say that’s a good deal.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I dunno how pretty I’m gonna think it is after I have to stare at it for, like, six hours straight.”

 _“Ouch,”_ Nicole said with a hiss. 

Waverly giggled, rolling over onto her stomach and feeding her arm under her pillow as she leaned her cheek against it. “I’m kidding.”

_“Mhmm.”_

“Go to bed, Haught,” Waverly grumbled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.”

“Nine is not early.”

“Close enough,” she muttered.

“If you say so,” Nicole sighed. “Night, Wave.”

“G’night, Nic.”

**«» «» «»**

Waverly pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head and pulled the tattoo shop door open, smiling as she met Nicole’s eyes. “Good morning, Sunshine.” 

“Well, good morning, Miss Earp.” Nicole walked over to her with grabby hands.

Waverly rolled her eyes with a laugh, handing over the Starbucks she had asked her to pick up on the way there. “I didn’t see you as a frappuccino kinda gal.”

Nicole sucked down some of the coffee, raising her brows at her as she walked over to her desk. “What _did_ you see me as then?” 

“I dunno . . . Something _Haught.”_

“Ha ha.” 

Waverly dropped down into the chair there with a grin. “That was a good one, I know.” 

Nicole shook her head, setting her cup down as she took a seat in her desk chair. “It really wasn’t.”

“Damn, you won’t let me have anything, will you?”

“Never,” Nicole sighed, looking towards her with a raise of her brows. “D’you wanna yap or d’you wanna see the design.”

Waverly clapped a few times as she bounced in her seat. “Lemme see!” 

Nicole grabbed the paper she had flipped upside down on her desk, turning it over and sliding it towards her. “What d’you think?”

Waverly’s eyes widened a bit just as her mouth fell open, and she slid it a little closer to herself as she looked it over. “Nic . . .” She looked up at her with a smile in awe. “That’s _beautiful.”_

“Yeah?” she asked with a little smile.

“I _love_ it.” 

There were three sunflowers with the biggest in the middle, and the other two above and below it slanted inwards a bit so it would fit the bend of her body. They were both partially overlapped by the largest one, but they all held their own as separate flowers. Surrounding all but the middle one were a bunch of leaves and bits of stem, and they truly brought the piece together as a whole. 

“You don’t want me to change anything?” Nicole questioned. 

Waverly quickly shook her head, looking up at her. “No, it’s perfect just like that.” 

“You sure?”

“It’s a million percent better than I could’ve imagined, don’t fuck with it.”

Nicole laughed a little, grabbing the drawing as she stood. “Alright then. Come sign your leg away while I make the stencil.” Waverly did so while Nicole got it prepped, and then Nicole waved her towards the door that was by her desk. “C’mon.”

“What’s in here?”

“This is my studio,” Nicole answered with a chuckle. “We’ve all got separate rooms to ink in.”

“Oh,” Waverly mumbled, looking around as she walked into the room with dark grey and red walls. “Wow.” There were a bunch of drawings on the walls that Waverly could only assume were Nicole’s. There were also a few other chairs besides the tattoo chair and also a love seat in the corner of the room.

“Cool, right?”

“Very cool. How come you never took me in here before?” 

“‘Cause you’ve never gotten a tattoo from me?” Nicole answered with a tip of her head.

“But . . . I mean, why’s your desk out there while all your things are in here?”

“That way we can listen for the door and stuff when people come in, plus we try to keep it clean in here, and that’s where I usually consult with people, so that means less of their germs are in here.” 

She nodded in understanding, climbing up onto the tattoo chair when she pointed to it. Nicole sat down in the chair next to her, leaning her elbows onto her knees as she met her eyes. “Ok, a few things before we start. If I put the stencil on and you don’t like the placement, _tell me._ I can adjust it. I can’t move it after I’ve already started, so you need to make sure you like it there. Also, this is gonna be a nice chunk of time you’re gonna be getting inked. I know it’s gonna get uncomfortable, and obviously we’re gonna take some breaks. _But._ If I’m going at it, and you think you need a break, tell me and we can stop for a few. Or if you’re feeling sick or light-headed or you just think something is wrong, _tell me._ I can’t read your mind. Capiche?”

Waverly nodded with a smile. “Capiche.” 

Nicole smacked her thighs as she stood. “Cool. Now take your pants off.” 

_“Wow,_ Nic, already undressing me, huh?”

“Shut up,” she grumbled, grabbing some black gloves and snapping them on. Waverly unbuttoned her jean shorts, unzipping them and kicking them off. She turned back towards Nicole, and she grabbed her by the hips once she sat back down and pulled her towards her. “Gotta clean you.”

“Is that cold?” Waverly asked when she saw her grab a spray bottle.

“Of course it is,” she answered with a smirk, hooking the thin blue string of the bikini bottoms with her pointer finger and pulling it down a bit as she sprayed some of the cleaner towards the top of her hip and wiped it with a paper towel.

 _“No,”_ Waverly whined.

“Boo hoo.” Nicole moved the band up as she cleaned the side of her thigh off. She threw the paper towel away and grabbed a dry one to pat her leg dry. “Ok, try not to move when I put this on.”

“M’kay,” Waverly sighed, watching her grab the stencil she had made. 

“Hold these up,” she said, snapping the tie of the bottoms against her leg while also wiggling the hem of her shirt. Waverly grabbed them and pulled them up, and Nicole carefully lined up the stencil before pulling the backing off. “Alright, go look at it.”

Waverly walked over to the mirror on the wall, turning to the side and smiling wide at the placement. “That’s perfect just like that.”

“Awesome. Take a seat. I’m gonna get my machines and my ink ready and then I’ll position you and all that.” 

Waverly did so, watching her as she messed with a few different tattoo guns before she lined up a few cups and poured black ink into them. Nicole scooted towards her, putting the arm of Waverly’s chair down before looking up at her. “Ok. Flip onto your side and get comfy.”

Waverly rolled over and hitched her legs up towards her chest just the slightest bit. Nicole rolled her shirt up and tucked it under the side of her bra, adjusting her legs a bit so she was angled more towards her. “Good?” Waverly asked. 

“Yep, we’re all set.” Nicole wiped some Vaseline on her side towards the top of the stencil before taping a picture of her drawing and also the references she had used to her shirt sleeve. “I’m gonna go from top to bottom that way I don’t smear the stencil with my hand.”

“Ok,” Waverly said as she looked back at her. “Sounds good.” 

“Alright, here we go.” Nicole fired up the machine and dropped her other hand to her thigh, pressing the tattoo gun against her skin as she started outlining the first leaf on the design. “First line. Are ya gonna survive?”

Waverly let out a breathy laugh, turning her head to look at her. “That wasn’t _that_ bad, so I hope so.”

**«» «» «»**

But then again, that was only one single line. 

Now she was almost two hours in with many, _many_ lines, and she finally remembered why she had been so hesitant on getting such a big piece. 

It wasn’t like the pain was unbearable. She was fine for the most part. Almost 120 minutes of constant needles going into your side and hip gets a bit annoying after a while though. 

“How far are you?” Waverly asked, turning her head to try and look at it, but her body was at kind of a weird angle, so she couldn’t see it all.

“A little over a third of the way, why?” Nicole asked, stopping the machine and looking up at her to meet her eyes. 

Waverly shook her head. “Just wondering.” 

“D’you want a break or something?”

“No, I’m ok,” she assured with a smile.

Nicole nodded with a sigh, continuing on. “If you say so.” 

“What’s the longest you’ve tattooed in one session?”

“Like, straight or like with small breaks?”

“Just, like, one single piece. How much in one day?”

“Hmm . . .” Nicole wiped some ink with her rag before marking another line on the petal of the first sunflower. “I was doing a back piece for this guy. It was like a Greek Mythology kind of deal, ya know?” 

“Yeah,” Waverly said through a hum. 

“I spent about 12 hours on it one day, just outlining.”

 _“12 hours?”_ she asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” she said, letting out a puff of air with a shake of her head. “Never again. I had to take off the next day ‘cause I was hurting so bad. My back and neck hurt, my wrist and hand hurt. It was bad. The tattoo came out really good, though, ‘cause that dude sat like a _rock_ at every session.” 

"Am _I_ sitting like a rock?" she asked with a cheeky grin. 

Nicole laughed with a shake of her head. "As of now, yes. We'll see how that goes, though." 

"I'll be _fine,"_ Waverly assured. 

"Mhm, let's hope so." 

Nicole continued on, and they took their first break about thirty minutes later because they both needed a bathroom break thanks to their coffees. After some stretching for both of them, they were back at it right where they left off. 

"So, like, why sunflowers?" Nicole questioned. "You said it was for you and your sisters, right?"

"Yeah," Waverly confirmed. "We lived out in the middle of nowhere as kids, and one day when we were all out exploring whatever was behind our house, we came across this big sunflower patch. That kinda became our spot everytime that they grew back every year. We were almost _always_ out there playing or whatever when it was nice out." 

"That's really cool actually," Nicole mumbled with a smile. 

"Right?" Waverly sighed in content. "Whenever we all go home for whatever reason, we always try to go back there together at least once." 

"So your sisters. Are they older, younger?" 

"They're both older. I'm the baby. Willa's almost eight years older and Wynonna's just over six." 

"Oh wow, yeah." 

"D'you got any siblings?" 

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. Just me. I was an oopsie baby." 

"How d'you know?" Waverly asked with a laugh. 

"'Cause my parents always told me . . . They raised me more like their best friend than their kid, so I pretty much was aware of a lot of things I shouldn't have been aware of." 

"Damn," Waverly mumbled. "How do they feel about you being a tattoo artist?" Nicole snorted a bit, and Waverly looked back at her with a cocked brow. "What?" 

"Y'know Domino?" 

"The owner dude I talked to that one time?" 

"Yeah," Nicole said with a little grin. "He's my dad." 

Waverly's eyes widened at her. "Wait, your family owns this place?" 

"Yeah," she answered with a shrug. "I'm taking over after he retires in a few years."

 _"Wow,"_ she mumbled. "That's really cool. I had no idea." 

"You'd definitely have an idea if you saw him. He's a giant burly redheaded man."

"No shocker there," she muttered. "Why's he call himself Domino?" 

"'Cause if no one else can, he'll be sure to knock you the fuck down."

Waverly widened her eyes at her, and Nicole looked up at her with an innocent smile. ". . . I didn't expect that." 

"He likes to pretend he's _scary."_

"He sounds scary to me," she mumbled. 

Nicole shook her head. "Like, he looks scary and he sounds scary, but then you get to know him, and you learn his favorite movie is the Disney’s Peter Pan and his favorite thing in the world is his cat, Pauly." 

Waverly pouted her lip. "That's adorable." 

"It just makes me laugh because he intimidates so many people, and I know all the cutesy things about him." 

Waverly laughed at that. "What's his _actual_ name?" 

Nicole met her eyes with a wiggle of her brows. "Now, that's a family secret." 

"Oh, c'mon, Nic." 

"The only people that call him his real name is _his_ mother and _my_ mother." 

"What is it?" Waverly asked with a pleading look on her face.

Nicole flicked her eyes towards the closed door, almost as if she was making sure she wasn't going to get caught. ". . . It's Doug." 

"Doug?" Waverly asked with a laugh. 

"Yeah," she answered. "Almost my entire childhood was _Douglas! Douglas, get your ass away from that sketch pad and come do the dishes!"_

"Oh my God," Waverly laughed. 

Nicole chuckled with a shake of her head. "Anyway, yeah. That's my dad. He's, like, the best line work tattooer I've ever seen." 

"What kind of stuff does he do?" 

"Basically all the things I try not to do," she said with a little chuckle. "He specializes in Japanese, but he also does tribal, American Traditional, all of the ones that have too much line work for my brain and _rules."_

"They have _rules?"_

"Oh, yeah. Some have limited color palettes, some have certain designs you can and cannot do." She shrugged. "I don't like structure. I like to just do what I want." 

“Fair enough,” Waverly mumbled. “I mean, you’re amazing at what you do, so it’s good that you enjoy it.”

“Oh, definitely. Like, if someone wants a tattoo, and I just don’t feel like I’m gonna have a good time doing it, there’s a high chance I won’t. Not because I’m an asshole, but because I know that I do better work when I’m having a good time, and if I know I’m not gonna have a good time on something, I’m not gonna risk giving someone a fucked up tat.”

“I guess that makes you _less_ of an asshole then,” Waverly said with a smile. 

“Does it?” she asked with a laugh.

“Yeah. You know your limits and all that. It makes you a better artist in the end.” 

“I guess, yeah . . . I dunno, I just know that when I’m doing a tat, to me, it’s not as meaningful most of the time as it is to who’s getting it inked. Like, they have to have it forever, I just remember it for like a month or two and then it slips my mind.”

“Have you ever fucked something up on someone?” 

Nicole laughed, “I mess up all the time. I just know how to fix most of my mistakes. But, uh, I think it’s been a year or two since the last time I actually fucked up to the point of no return. I’ve learned that it’s better to take my time these days, so I really haven’t had that problem anymore. But anyway, yeah, I’ve totally fucked up before. 100%. I think my worst was when I gave this pin-up I was doing six fingers on one hand.”

“Oh my God, did you really?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said with a laugh. “In my defense, the client was _distracting_ the hell out of me the entire time. But still, it was bad.”

Waverly laughed with a shake of her head. “I could never tattoo. Knowing I could screw something permanent up? Nope. Couldn’t do it.”

“Yeah, you get over the fear after you become more comfortable with yourself. It’s still always on the back of my mind, though.” Nicole gave her thigh a squeeze. “Ok, flip to your back, I need the top of your thigh.” Waverly rolled over with a grunt, and Nicole angled her leg a bit towards her before continuing with the line work on the bit that came forward onto the top of her hip and thigh. She pursed her lips a bit, hooking the string on her bikini bottoms and trying to get it out of the way, but she pursed her lips when she realized that wasn’t going to work. She lifted her eyes to Waverly with a sigh, “Can I undo this?”

“Yeah, here.” Waverly pulled the tie on the bottoms and lifted her hips, pulling them off and tossing them on top of her shorts. She looked towards Nicole with an innocent smile, meeting her bugged eyes. “Does that work?”

Nicole bit the insides of her cheeks, letting out a heavy breath with a shake of her head as she turned her leg a bit so it was back at the right angle. “You’re gonna fucking _kill me,_ Waverly Earp.”

She giggled, lifting her hand to push the hair out of Nicole’s face as she slid her hand through it. “I’m just trying to help.” 

Nicole lifted her eyes to look at her with a deathly glare and burned cheeks. “Are you?”

“Uh-huh,” she confirmed. “They’re out of your way, aren’t they?”

Nicole shook her head, looking back down at her hip as she continued. She was trying with all of the reserve that she had to not glance up, but she was quick to realize that she truly had no reserve at all because there she was, looking up at what was right in front of her face. She let out a puff of air as she turned and re-dipped her needles in the ink, wiping her skin of smudges with the rag before continuing. 

In all honesty, she had no idea what was wrong with her. She couldn’t tell you how many times she had worked with either tits, ass, or some vag right in front of her face. She had always been completely fine with it because she was so focused on what she was doing that there was no time to be a perv about it.

Then again, she hadn’t caught _massive_ feels for any of her clients before either.

Nicole wiped the hint of sweat slowly gathering on her forehead off on the sleeve of her flannel, licking her lips as she shifted forward on her chair so she was leaning down towards her leg more, hoping that Waverly wouldn’t be able to see the look on her face if her head was tipped down more. 

“You ok, Nic?” Waverly asked with a smirk after a minute.

Nicole looked up at her, gritting her teeth as she let out a heavy breath. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” 

“I didn’t do nothing,” she defended.

Nicole clenched her jaw before shaking her head at her and continuing on. “Sure, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t!” she argued with a laugh. “I dunno what your problem is.”

“Mhm.” 

Waverly let out a heavy sigh, tipping her head back against the headrest. “Can I move a little bit?”

Nicole lifted her hands off her legs, looking up at her with raised brows. “Go for it.”

Waverly shifted, and Nicole ran her tongue against her top molars with a glare when she saw that her _movement_ had been to spread her legs, hitching her left up some. “Really?”

“Much better,” Waverly hummed, leaning her head back against the headrest.

Nicole turned her right leg back to where it had been before. “Keep it there.”

“M’kay.” 

Nicole wiped her forehead again with her wrist, taking the machine into the other hand for a second so she could shake her hand out. Nicole continued on again, though every single nerve in her body was fired up and she could _feel_ her blood pumping under her skin.

She managed to calm herself down after a minute, and she was smooth sailing again. 

Well, at least for a moment she was. 

Nicole flicked her eyes up, swallowing hard when she saw Waverly sliding her hand across her bare stomach and then up part of her shirt. She slid it back down, letting her fingers trail down the side of her left thigh. Nicole clenched her jaw hard when she saw them move back up, and she let out a low growl, turning and setting her tattoo gun down as she bit down on the end of her left glove with her teeth. _“For fuck’s sake.”_

Nicole met Waverly’s eyes as she ripped her glove off and tossed it onto the floor, shoving Waverly’s thigh away before cupping her and pressing two fingers into her. Waverly’s back arched, and she grabbed Nicole’s wrist as she moaned with a smile. _“Fuck,_ you lasted longer than I thought you would.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes, pulling her other glove off with her teeth and tossing it away. “D’you know how much trouble I’m gonna get in for this if my dad finds out?”

Waverly did grabby hands for her face, cupping her neck and pulling her closer. “Then don’t let him find out.” 

“Sweetheart, my father finds out about _everything,”_ Nicole muttered with a little smirk, leaning in to meet her lips. 

Waverly moaned against her mouth, gripping her neck a little tighter and pressing her hips up to meet her hand when she started to pump her wrist. “Well, not this.”

Nicole kept her eyes closed even when she pulled back from her lips, letting out a shaky breath. “God, I’ve wanted you for _weeks.”_

“Then why didn’t you do something about that?” Waverly asked with a tip of her head. “God, I basically had to shove your fingers in me _myself_ to get you to make a move. I was toppless in front of you, I let you touch my tits, I took my fucking bikini bottom off while your face was halfway up my ass already.”

“I was being _professional,”_ she muttered, leaning forward to catch her bottom lip between her teeth as she thrusted her fingers forward and curled them upward.

Waverly let out a high moan, gripping at her bicep with a squeeze and feeling her lashes flutter closed when Nicole flexed under her fingers. “You were being a _pussy.”_

Nicole growled, pulling her hand back and pushing all the way out of her chair, putting the legs down on the tattoo chair and grabbing Waverly by the front of the shirt so she could drag her to her feet. “C’mere.” She balled her shirt in her fist, dropping the other hand to her waist with a squeeze as she backed her to the door and met her lips. 

Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair, sucking her tongue into her mouth just to toy at her tongue piercing. Nicole groaned against her lips, shoving her hips forward to grind against her stomach as one of her hands pressed against the door beside Waverly’s head. Waverly’s hands trailed down to her cheeks for a moment before they continued to slide down Nicole’s body, tracing over every curve before she found the sides of her black and grey checkered flannel and pushed it off. Nicole wiggled out of it and dropped it to the ground, and Waverly looked over her upper body that was only covered by a tight black wife beater. _“God,_ you’re sexy,” Waverly mumbled under her breath as she looked her over. 

“Just you wait,” Nicole said with a smirk, grabbing the bottom of her tank top and yanking it off, balling it up and tossing it towards the tattoo chair. She looked down at Waverly’s hands as they trailed across her tattooed abs, and Nicole licked her lips as she caught her eyes, grabbing her chin and pulling her mouth open. Nicole hummed as she pressed two fingers into her mouth, watching Waverly’s eyes go hazy as she wet them with her tongue. Nicole pulled them back after a few seconds, pressing her hand back against the door as she dropped her other hand and slipped her fingers around her clit, squeezing it between them as she rocked her hand back and forth, letting her lips part just as Waverly’s mouth fell open. “How’s that, Baby?” she muttered in that low, gravelly voice that lit fire on every inch of Waverly’s skin.

She hooked a hand around the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her face down so she was quite literally nose to nose with her. _“Fuck me.”_

And Nicole was raised to know she _never_ needed to be told twice.

Her fingers immediately slipped down to press into her, and she felt Waverly sink back against the door right when she did so. Waverly lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers around Nicole’s wrist as her head leaned back against the door, and Nicole licked her lips before leaning forward to kiss her again. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s hand move off the door after a few moments, and she whimpered when she grabbed her wrist and pinned it up above her head, her thumb moving up to roll against her clit as she sped up the pump of her fingers. Their teeth hit with the force they were kissing one another, almost as if they were trying to make up for lost time. 

There was an ever-present burn across Waverly's partially-completed tattoo, but the feeling was soon masked by the burning all over the rest of her skin. She felt her body coating Nicole's fingers with more wetness than she would ever need after almost each and every kiss, pump of her fingers, and roll of her thumb against her throbbing clit.

 _"Shit,_ Nic," Waverly breathed out when she pulled back for air after a minute. "That feels-" She cut herself off with a throaty moan when Nicole's lips walked down her jaw, her teeth scraping against them just enough to drive her mad. _"Fuck,_ that feels so good, Baby." 

Nicole let her mouth rumble against the column of her throat after she let go of her wrist and moved her hand to grab the bottom of her chin, using it to push her head up so she could kiss and suck down her neck properly. "Feels good, huh? Is that it?" 

Waverly whined and grabbed the hand wrapped around her jaw, meeting Nicole’s eyes as she pulled it down to her throat. Nicole’s brows raised, but she grinned a bit, flexing her fingers against it with a light grip. Waverly’s hips canted towards her and her hand slipped down to hold onto her by the bend of her arm. _“Harder.”_

“What harder?” Nicole asked with a little tip of her head. She leaned in a bit closer to Waverly enough so that their lips were ghosting one another. Her voice dropped to a deep, _dirty_ mutter, dirty enough to send chills down _anyone’s_ spine. _“Choke you harder or fuck you harder?”_

Any and all breathing that Waverly was doing before had stopped now, and all she was doing was staring _right_ into those dark whiskey eyes that were _daring_ her to choose between the two answers. Waverly finally managed to pull enough air into her lungs to send a single word out with it when she let it out, and _oh,_ how was it music to Nicole’s ears.

_“Both.”_

Nicole hummed, squeezing her fingers harder into the two spots on her neck that made Waverly's eyes roll back almost every time she loosened her grip on them to give her that addictive headrush. Nicole met her mouth with hunger as she let her tongue slide deep into Waverly’s mouth. Her hips ground forward against her as she fit another finger into Waverly, stretching her walls as they fluttered against her fingers. 

Waverly's moan was louder in Nicole's head than it was outside of it since that _godsent_ noise had been swallowed right up. “Don't stop- Just like that.” Waverly’s back arched off the door as another groan left her lips. “You’re gonna make me fucking come.” 

Nicole’s fingers gripped a little harder around her throat, and she sped up the pumps of her fingers, twisting her hand so that her palm hit her clit with every thrust. “Yeah?” Waverly let out a moan at one particularly rough snap of her wrist, and Nicole hummed against her pulse point. “God, I’m gonna fuckin’ _ruin_ you.” 

Waverly’s eyes squeezed closed, and Nicole lifted her head to look at her as she tipped her head further back against the door. Her lip was between her teeth and her face was all scrunched up, but the moment Waverly’s hips snapped forward towards her, her face immediately relaxed and she let out a loud moan from _deep_ within her chest. 

And Nicole _swore_ the look on her face as she came was the most _beautiful_ thing she had ever seen. 

She let her fingers slip from around Waverly’s neck, dropping her hand to rest on her side as she gently rubbed patterns against it with her thumb. Waverly slowly leaned forward against her body as she came down, though her body was still jolting a bit with the aftershocks, and Nicole chuckled a bit as her arm moved to loop around her. “You ok, Wave?” 

Waverly kept her face pressed against her tattooed chest as she stayed clung onto her, but she nodded against it. “. . . _Wow.”_

 _“Speechless,_ hm?”

“If you were to be fucked senseless by the hottest chick on the planet, I’m sure you would be, too,” Waverly mumbled with a little grin as she lifted her head to meet her eyes, still trying to catch her breath.

Nicole raised her brows, easing her fingers out of her after pushing her back a bit and grabbing the hem of Waverly’s shirt to pull it off of her. She grabbed her by the arm, dragging along as she walked over to the love seat in the corner of the room. “I’ve got a feeling I’m gonna be able to experience that for myself.”

“Oh, are you now?” Waverly asked as Nicole allowed her to fall back onto it, turning her so she was laying down and her right leg was on the outside.

“Well, you’re already the hottest girl on the planet, now you’ve just gotta fuck me senseless somehow.”

Waverly’s eyes widened up at her, and Nicole smirked devilishly as she dropped down on top of her, slipping in between her legs and pressing her hips down into her as she met her lips. Waverly looped her arms around her neck, pulling her top half closer with her nails dug into her shoulder. Nicole’s fingers pushed into Waverly’s hair, and her thumb traced her cheekbone as she crashed their lips right back together after every separation for air.

Waverly moved her hands to slide down her waist, squeezing at her ass and feeling Nicole’s hips snap forward against her. She let out a shaky breath, hooking her thumbs through the loops on the sides of Nicole’s jeans to push her hips back. Nicole pulled from her lips, looking down at her in question, and Waverly let out a whine, pushing her to sit up between her legs and reaching for the front of her pants. 

Nicole looked down at her hands as she grabbed at her belt buckle, and she licked her lips when she watched her pull the clasp undone. Waverly yanked the belt out of the loops, dropping it to the ground beside them and popping the button on her jeans before pulling the zipper down. She sat up and shoved Nicole back on the couch, grinning wide as she hooked her fingers around the sides of her jeans. Nicole lifted her hips, and Waverly pulled them down, letting out a groan and turning around to untie her shoes. _“Fuck you,_ boots.” 

“Those are not _boots,_ those are _Doc’s,”_ Nicole corrected as Waverly continued to wrestle with her black Doc Marten combat boots.

 _“Whatever,”_ she grumbled.

Nicole rolled her eyes, but she watched her from the back as she tried to get the shoes off of her, and her hands subconsciously trailed to her ass to squeeze at it. “Take as long as you want, I don’t mind this view.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes as she finally got one of the boots off. “I’m sure you don’t.” 

Nicole chuckled, squeezing at it some more before bringing both hands down to smack it. Waverly sucked in a breath, looking back at Nicole over her shoulder and catching the hint of a smirk on her lips. “Really?” 

“What?” she asked with a laugh. 

“You have access to my ass for three seconds, and you’re _all_ over it.” 

“Well, _fuck,_ do you blame me?” she asked with a little laugh, letting her right leg fall to rest on the floor once the pant leg was off of it. “If you shove a nice ass back at me, I can’t help myself. That’s just human nature, Miss Thing.” 

“Mhm.” Waverly tossed her other shoe off, hearing the cringed hiss from Nicole at the sound of it clunking to the ground.

“Throw my shoes again and I’m throwing you with them.”

Waverly pulled the skinny jeans off her other leg and tossed them to join the mess of clothes littering the floor of the tattoo studio, turning around with a bored raise of her brow. “Nicole Haught, I’m- Wait.” Waverly reached back and popped the clasp of her bra, flinging it over her shoulder. “I’m _completely_ naked in front of you, and you’re worried about _shoes?”_

Nicole blinked for a few seconds before sitting forward and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her down on top of her. “Fair enough.”

Waverly giggled against her lips, kissing her for a moment before pulling away. “I’m not done, hold on.” Waverly sat back again, raising her eyes to meet Nicole’s as she pulled her to sit up by the front of her black sports bra.

“Oh?”

“I’m naked, you’re not.”

“Well, fix that then.”

“I’m _trying.”_ Waverly pulled up on the bra, and Nicole pulled her arms down through it to help her get it off. She shoved her back against the couch, grabbing her chin and shoving her head back as she dropped an opened mouth to her jaw.

Nicole let out a slow breath, closing her eyes and slowly sliding her nails down Waverly’s back. Waverly slipped her lips down to her neck, and she turned Nicole’s head to be straight back before tracing her tongue from the base of her neck all the way to where her hand was on the bottom of her jaw. Nicole let out a low groan, gripping her ass hard enough to leave her with white knuckles. Waverly chuckled, looking up at her for a moment before dropping her mouth to her neck and sucking at the pale skin that was completely free of ink to leave a dark mark. She moved down an inch and scraped her teeth across her pulse point, pressing her hips down to keep Nicole from bucking her off when she writhed underneath her with a breathy moan. 

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,” she muttered as her hand slipped into Waverly’s hair and fisted a handful of it. 

“Oh, I’m aware.” 

Nicole let out a heavy breath, staring up at the ceiling as Waverly’s mouth continued down, marking her even more when the tattoos started up right at her collar line. You would have to be right up on her to be able to see it because of all the ink, but it somehow turned Waverly on even more knowing that was the case. 

She nibbled and nipped at her jutted collarbones, grinning every time Nicole’s hand squeezed tighter in her hair. Her mouth continued down to her chest, and Waverly let her hand slip from holding her head up, letting her fingers rest on her neck as she squeezed at her tit with her other hand. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, and Nicole’s jaw fell open as she locked eyes with Waverly. 

“You jealous you can’t play with mine?” Waverly asked with a tip of her head and a smirk.

Nicole’s eyes flicked down to her still-healing nipple piercings when she sat up off of her a bit, and she looked back up at Waverly with a little shrug, sliding her hands down her to her hips. “I’ll be able to in due time.”

Waverly raised a brow. “Oh, will you now?” 

Nicole tipped her head with a tiny grin as she shot her a look. “You know I will.”

Waverly bit her lip and dipped her head a bit, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. “I’ll make that decision after you finish this tattoo . . . whenever that may be.”

Nicole chuckled, pulling her face back up to kiss her. “We’re a little _busy_ right now, but I’ll get back to it eventually.” 

“Eventually,” Waverly echoed, pressing a few kisses to her mouth before trailing her lips back down her body. She felt Nicole’s hand push back into her hair as she let her lips rise and fall with every hill and valley of her abs.

Nicole watched her as her teeth grabbed ahold of the grey band of her boxers, and Waverly met her eyes as she pulled it back and snapped it against her skin. “Quit teasing me,” Nicole grumbled, but there was a hint of pleading in her voice that Waverly picked up on.

“You know that only makes me wanna keep teasing you more, right?”

“Fine. Let me try this.” Nicole dramatically cleared her throat, and Waverly raised an interested brow in question of what her game plan was. 

Nicole shot right up, though, slipping her hand under Waverly’s face to grab her neck in the same motion. She pressed her back against the opposite end of the love seat, leaning in closer towards her wide eyes and letting her mouth end within an inch of her ear. “Either you’re gonna stop the shit and make me come or I’m gonna strap you into that chair and tattoo _pillow princess_ across your forehead.”

Waverly sucked in a shaky breath, gripping her fingers into the couch cushion as Nicole’s body pinned her partially against them. “You wouldn’t.”

Nicole let out a low chuckle right against her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. “I’d even add a cute little pink crown on each P.”

Waverly quickly ripped the hand off her throat, pushing Nicole back by the shoulders and sitting up, pressing her hand against her chest as she walked her to the other end of the love seat. She hovered over her with something in her eyes that Nicole couldn’t quite place. Waverly slid her pointer finger down her lips, hooking her bottom lip with it and plugging her mouth when it opened a smidge. Waverly tipped her head a bit as her hand relaxed against Nicole's chin to grip her face, and Nicole’s tongue was tracing her finger as she not _once_ let her eyes leave that face. “I am _not_ a pillow princess.”

Nicole raised her brows in a challenge, and Waverly pulled the finger from her mouth while still keeping her fingers gripped into her face. “Prove it then, Miss Thing.” 

Waverly nodded with a small smirk as she bit her lip. “Oh, I will.” She slid down Nicole’s body and grabbed onto the front of her boxer briefs, ripping them down and chucking them away before she shoved her legs apart. She raised her eyes to meet Nicole’s for a moment before flicking them back down. “Damn, you’re probably-” Waverly poked her clit like a goddamn elevator button, and Nicole’s hips jolted to chase her hand. “Mhm, sensitive, thought so.”

“Waverly,” Nicole growled in warning as she threw her arm across her forehead.

 _“Patience,_ Sweetheart,” Waverly said, letting her voice glide as sweet as cotton candy as she shifted forward and straddled her thigh. She shoved Nicole’s other leg off the love seat and pulled her away from the back of the couch so she could fit her leg between them. She looked down and lined her clit up with Nicole’s, letting her weight drop against her and slowly rolling her hips forward as she looked up at her.

Nicole let out a heavy breath, letting her head lean back against the arm of the couch as her hands moved to Waverly’s hips. Waverly let her hands fall to rest on Nicole’s chest, using it for balance as she leaned forward a little and began to rock her hips. 

"Shit," Nicole muttered under her breath, watching as Waverly's eyes fluttered shut and she began to grind harder against her with more speed. The little baby moans and whimpers slipping through her lips were both the cutest _and_ hottest noises to come from Waverly's lips, and all Nicole wanted was _more._

"C'mere." Nicole looped her arm around her back and pulled her down to almost lay on top of her. She met her eyes as she slipped her hands back to her ass, giving it a squeeze before using it to coax the directions her hips should be moving. 

Waverly dropped an opened mouth kiss to Nicole's lips, rolling a thumb over her cheekbones. "You get all red when you're getting fucked, hmm?" 

"They call me Red Haught for a reason," Nicole mumbled with a little grin. 

"Mhm." 

Nicole parted her lips when Waverly leaned back into a kiss, coaxing her into a faster grind with a smack to her ass. "That slow shit ain't gonna make neither of us come anytime soon." 

_"Slow burn,"_ Waverly argued. "Haven't you heard of it?" 

"Sounds boring. I live _fast,_ Baby." 

"Well, we're a slow burn and we're not boring." 

"How?" Nicole questioned. 

"Ya know . . ." Waverly trailed off for a moment before continuing with her train of thought. "We both didn't make moves even though we liked each other. It's every teen drama ever, except we're just dumb adults." 

"And now you're grinding on me, so I have to say, it doesn't matter _how_ it could have turned out. I really like this version." 

"Why?" Waverly questioned, pushing her hand through her hair and flipping it to the other side. "'Cause I'm naked and on top of you in this version?"

Nicole wiggled her brows, hooking her hand around the back of her neck and pulling her down into a kiss. "Yep. And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Waverly giggled against her lips. “Me neither.” 

Waverly was honest to god _throbbing_ at the noises that Nicole was letting out every couple of seconds. She kept grinding against her, and Nicole’s hands continued to knead her ass in every which way. 

It didn’t take very much longer for the grips on her ass tightened enough to tell her that Nicole was getting close. Nicole moaned into her mouth, and Waverly lifted her head to look at her, seeing the vein popping in her forehead. Waverly hummed, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “You gonna come, Baby?”

A guttural groan left her throat, and her back arched up towards Waverly. “God, yeah.” Waverly sped up the rock of her hips. “Just like that,” Nicole breathed out.

Waverly slid her mouth up and down her jawline, letting her teeth nip at the bone every so often. Nicole’s face scrunched for a few seconds as her breathing picked up, and her jaw went slack when she toppled over the ledge. _“Oh, fuck.”_

Waverly slowed the roll of her hips, gently running her fingers through her hair as Nicole came down from it. Her hands slid up from her ass, and her arms gently wrapped around Waverly’s body as she let out a heavy breath. Waverly pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, meeting her eyes when they opened. “Am I still a pillow princess?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Still a bottom, though.” Waverly let out a whine, and Nicole chuckled, turning her head to catch her lips. “Case and point.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m a proud power bottom.” 

“Mhm, I bet . . . Now sit on my face.” 

Waverly’s eyes shot wide, and she traced them all over Nicole’s face to try and see if she was messing with her or not. The bored raise of Nicole’s brows when she met her eyes was as much of an answer as anything, though, and she quickly scrambled up to her knees. 

Nicole ran her nails up and down her stomach a few times before dropping her hands to her lower thighs and pulling her forward. Waverly dropped her hands to the top of the armrest, and her head rolled back the _second_ Nicole’s tongue traced up from her entrance to her clit. _“Oh my God.”_

Nicole moaned at the taste, not even surprised that she tasted just like candy. She pulled her down a little closer, stuffing her tongue to shove into her entrance and teasing it in and out a few times. Waverly’s eyes spun back in her head, and her voice caught in her throat halfway through a moan. Nicole hummed against her, slipping her tongue up and rolling her piercing around her clit. 

_“Fuck,_ Nic.” One of her hands dropped down to grip at the top of her head, and Nicole groaned when she pulled at it. It just rumbled right against Waverly’s clit, though, and she smirked a bit, tugging at it again to get another one out of her. Her eyes spun back in her head with a moan, and Nicole’s nails dug into her thighs. 

Waverly leaned forward a bit to press more of her weight down onto the hand braced against the arm of the couch, and she started to slowly grind against her mouth. Nicole slipped her hands behind her to squeeze her ass, and Waverly bit her lip, pausing her motions and feeling Nicole’s lips wrap around her clit. _“Shit,_ right there.” 

Nicole’s tongue rolled around the tip of her clit as she worked it with her lips, and she could tell by the shaking of Waverly’s legs that she was definitely doing something right. She added more pressure with her tongue, and Waverly’s hips bucked forward against her face after her tongue swiped over the top of it. “Mhm, right there,” she muttered, pulling Waverly back a bit so she had better access to it. She traced figure eights over the sensitive spot, and before she knew it, Waverly was screaming out her name as she trembled above her. 

Nicole gripped her hip that wasn’t half tattooed and kept her somewhat steady, continuing to flick her tongue over and around the spot that was making her scream. Waverly’s other hand grabbed onto her head and her hips snapped forward against her face as she came again with a sharp cry, and Nicole slowly brought her down this time, knowing she’d probably break her nose with her body if she kept going. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Waverly breathed out, easing back off her knees and shakily sliding backwards to lay against Nicole’s chest. 

“You’re loud as all hell when you come,” Nicole mumbled as she gently pulled her fingers through her hair.

“With a mouth like that, d’you blame me?”

Nicole smirked a little. “Fair point.” 

Waverly let out a heavy sigh, feeling her eyes flutter closed when Nicole’s fingers gently scratched at her scalp. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it anyway.” 

“Mm,” Nicole hummed. “I’m quickly discovering making you scream is one of my favorite hobbies.” 

Waverly giggled, pressing her face up against her neck. “I condone this new hobby of yours.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

Waverly finally regained herself enough from her double come fest, and she pushed herself up, dropping one opened mouth kiss that turned into another when Nicole grabbed the bottom of her chin and pulled her back in. Waverly detached after a minute, meeting her eyes for a few seconds before turning around and dropping to her stomach on top of Nicole, pushing her legs apart. 

“I don’t like fingering,” Nicole mumbled as Waverly’s finger slipped and slid around every bit of her in between her folds.

“No?” Waverly asked in question as she looked back at her over her shoulder.

“It don’t do anything but make me walk with a limp the next day.” Nicole dropped her hands onto Waverly’s ass and wiggled it for a second before hooking one of her folds with her thumb and tracing her pointer around the cum covering them, slowly easing her finger into her entrance. “Jeez, I _just_ ate you out, ‘n you’re already tight again?” 

Waverly’s walls fluttered around it before adjusting to fit it, and she let out a breath. “Not my fault.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be doin’ something down there?” Nicole asked with a raised brow, but her hips jumped when she immediately felt Waverly’s mouth drop to her clit. “Much better.”

Waverly moaned against her, sliding her nails up and down her thighs as she rolled her tongue around. Nicole began to ease her finger in and out of her for a minute or so before ditching that idea and just pulling her back so she could eat her out again. Waverly’s hips immediately pressed down against her face, but she pulled from Nicole with a smile. “I’ve never 69’ed before, this is fun.”

“This is fun,” Nicole mumbled with a smirk before pulling her right back down. 

Waverly’s tongue swirled in every pattern imaginable, and her fingers were gripping harder and harder into her thighs as each minute passed to keep Nicole grounded. The way she started to moan against her only made it feel even _better,_ so Waverly added even more pressure with her tongue to pull even more out of her. 

Nicole let her head drop back from her clit, and she bit her lip. _“Shit.”_ She leaned her head to see around Waverly’s leg so she could see her head, and she let out a heavy breath. “You’re bouta launch me to fuckin’ space, good _god.”_

Waverly giggled a bit. “Good.” She immediately dove back in, sucking on her clit for a few seconds before letting it go, feeling it throbbing under her tongue. She pressed her hands down on her thighs, rolling her tongue at full speed when she felt Nicole’s breathing becoming labored underneath her and her body squirming. 

Waverly’s nails dug into her skin, and it seemed that was all it took.

Nicole’s hips snapped up towards her face, and she let out a _loud_ choked groan as she came. Her body was completely tense as a string of curses left her lips before they were followed by Waverly’s name. 

Waverly rubbed her thumbs across her skin as Nicole’s body went limp against the love seat, and she slipped her finger down to trace up and down her slit after she pulled her mouth off of her. “Damn, Baby.”

“Holy fucking . . . _fuck.”_

“It was that good, huh?”

Nicole let out a breath, grabbing Waverly’s leg and rolling her off of her. She crawled over her and managed to get to her feet. Waverly grunted and sat up when Nicole was trying to maneuver her body to get her to do so, staring down at Nicole with wide eyes when she dropped to her knees in front of her. 

“What?” Waverly questioned, but her eyes widened at Nicole when she yanked her legs apart and buried her face in between her legs. “Oh, shit, ok.” 

Nicole growled against her when Waverly’s hands slipped into her hair, and she kept one arm hooked around her thigh as she slipped her other hand up and immediately shoved two fingers into her. Waverly’s jaw snapped open, and Nicole flicked her eyes up to her with a smirk as she immediately began to piston them in and out of her while sucking on her clit and rolling her piercing across it. 

Waverly’s breath pulled from her lungs, and her body writhed as her head snapped back against the back of the loveseat just as fast as her eyes rolled. _“Nicole!”_

Nicole kept at it with an undying rhythm, sucking and twisting and pumping at full power. She was honestly afraid that people would be able to hear her from outside the studio with how loud Waverly was being.

But did she care?

Not at all. 

Waverly’s fingers tightened into Nicole’s hair, and her chin came down to her chest as she felt her wall trying to grip around Nicole’s fingers. They finally fully contracted around them after Nicole brought her free arm up and draped it over her hips while pressing her hand down on her pubic bone, and Waverly let out a wail as her jaw snapped open and her back arched as far upward as it could. 

“Now we’ve _both_ been to space,” NIcole mumbled after pulling away, slowing the pumps of her fingers and pulling them out. She slipped her tongue down to circle her entrance before pulling completely away. She looked up at Waverly, smirking a bit when she saw she was frozen staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and a hung open mouth.

Nicole pushed herself to her feet and dropped down onto the couch next to her, watching as she slowly sunk towards her before leaning her entire top half’s dead weight against her side. Nicole laughed, grabbing her and dragging her to sit on her lap. Waverly’s forehead dropped against her shoulder, and Nicole grabbed her hands to hold, waiting another minute for Waverly to compose herself.

She slowly sat up to look at her, and Nicole snorted, tapping her finger against Waverly’s _still_ hung open mouth. “Ya know, that’s fitting.”

“Why’s that?” Waverly questioned, though she coughed a bit to rid of the scratchiness of her voice from the amount she had just used it. 

“‘Cause I call that one the jawbreaker,” she hummed, tracing her finger up and down her stomach as she leaned back against the backrest. “And it proves true _every damn time.”_

Waverly snapped her mouth closed when she realized that it was still _slightly_ open, and her brows raised high. “Well, no shit, you just made me _explode_ in like thirty seconds.” 

She nodded in confirmation, almost puffing her chest with pride. “Felt amazing, didn’t it?”

Waverly shook her head at her with a playful grin on her face, cupping her neck as she leaned into a kiss. “It did. It really did.” 

“I figured so with the way you were screaming.”

 _“Oh my god,”_ Waverly muttered half against her lips. “I’m just fueling that damn ego.”

“You really are.” 

Waverly pulled from her lips after a second, twirling a red lock around her finger as she cocked a brow suggestively. _“Speaking_ of fueling . . . I could _definitely_ go for some food right now.”

“Damn, did I tire you out?” 

“You did,” she breathed out. “You just made me come, like, four times in less than an hour.” 

Nicole grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. “What d’you want to eat?”

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as it's out of your paycheck,” Waverly said with an innocent shrug, pushing off her lap and turning to find all of her clothes. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, standing up off the couch and giving her ass a hard smack. Waverly jumped, dashing away from her with a giggle. Nicole grabbed her boxers off the ground and pulled them back on. “What, you wanna be my sugar baby now?” 

Waverly chucked her bra towards her with an offended huff. “No! I just want food! And for you to finish up this damn tattoo!” 

Nicole pulled her sports bra on with a tut. “And I _will.”_

“You feed me and ink me, _then_ I’ll decide what we are.”

“Alright, Miss Thing,” Nicole sighed, looking towards her with a flash of heart eyes. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> well there ya go  
> hoped ya liked it!!!  
> lemme know below  
> if y'all have any ideas for oneshots or whatever you'd like to see by me, throw it my way. I need fresh ideas lmaoo  
> before I discovered I was a semi-decent writer, I know I used to have such cool ideas for shit, but I just never thought I could get them on paper, so if you've got one of those, lemme at it! I can try to make your gayest wayhaught dreams come true!
> 
> anywayy stay safe y'all! and if you're new, check out my other fics!


End file.
